


Please Stay

by nykanyka



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Reader, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Face Reveal, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykanyka/pseuds/nykanyka
Summary: No. No no no!This was not how it had been supposed to go.You were almost at the door to safety, when an imperial commander stopped you. He seemed to be ranked high, judging by his stance and the pins on his uniform."Helmet off, trooper."Mando raised his hands to the sides of his helmet.[din x reader, set after din meets luke, no use of y/n]
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

No. No no no!

This was not how it had been supposed to go. 

It had been supposed to be a quick job, 10 minutes in and out, just steal a flash drive containing highly dangerous intel and go. Your contact, Greef Karga, had organized the Stormtrooper armor, you and Mando had changed into it at the meeting point and infiltrated the base. The drive had been in plain sight. 

Your plan had worked perfectly, until-

"Troopers!" 

You were almost at the door to safety, when an imperial commander stopped you. He seemed to be ranked high, judging by his stance and the pins on his uniform. 

Mando stepped in front of you, subconsciously shielding you from the man. "Yessir." He replied, a slight shake noticeable only for you in his voice. You swallowed. If the commander made you talk, and heard your feminine voice, it would be over. 

"Where are you headed, troopers?" the commander sneered, stepping closer to Mando and you. The Mandalorian took a step back, effectively trapping you between him and the door. You knew he hated this, playing the obedient and scared trooper. 

"My partner here lost his communicator last time outside, he needs a new one." Mando said calmly. You gaped underneath your helmet and nodded. It was common knowledge that the Stormtrooper's handheld comms turned up left behind everywhere they went. The commander seemed to buy it, albeit slowly. 

"That true?" He turned to you, and you nodded again. "Answer me!" the man suddenly barked, and Mando stepped in before you could even jerk backwards. "He's mute, sir. Traumatized from battle." You breathed out, nodding again. It was all you could do. 

The commander scanned your battered armor with a disgusted gaze. "Numbers?" 

Mando listed the two numbers that Karga had given them, they fit the armor they were wearing. The imperial commander nodded solemnly. "Helmet off, trooper. We'll leave the poor shell-shocked bastard alone but I want to see your face."

You felt your blood run cold. No. Mando's hand, hanging limply from his side, was twitching. You fought the urge to take it in yours. 

"Did you not hear me?" the commander growled, and Mando raised his hands to the sides of his helmet. "Yessir." 

Your eyes were wide as dinner plates. No, you thought. Anything but that! 

Mando took the helmet off. 

You felt bad for looking, you really did. But in this situation you couldn't move, couldn't blink, all you could do was stare at the back of his head.

Brown. 

Something inside of you burst at the sight. You had never thought about what he looked like, despite all the time you had been colleagues now. But….it fit. It felt normal. Of course he had brown hair. 

The commander pulled his lips into a sneer again, but after a long few moments he nodded. "Shave sometime, trooper. Dismissed." 

Mando nodded curtly, his brown hair bobbing from the movement. You couldn't help your eyes staying fixed on him. He had facial hair? Your head felt like it was spinning.

And then the moment was over. Mando slipped the helmet back on, and ushered you out of the door into the desert. You inhaled sharply as you lost your balance and tumbled into the sand. 

Mando had lost his footing as well, and slid down the dune next to you. He was visibly shaking now. You pulled your heist partner behind a couple of rocks, out of view from the base. Quickly you took your helmet off. 

"Are you okay?" you gasped, looked over and saw Mando stood bent over, breathing heavily and you knew the answer. 

"Mando!" With a few steps you were by his side, trying to hold him upright. It was easier with the trooper armor, you thought briefly. If he was wearing full beskar….

...this wouldn't have happened. Mando would never have broken his creed for something as small as a flash drive. You felt the stupid thing in the pocket of your black uniform pants. It suddenly seemed so insignificant in comparison to Mando's creed. 

"This was…." Mando spoke, and you laughed raspily. "Something, for sure." You looked him in the eyes, or were you thought they were. 

"Thank you. You saved my ass in there, and you shouldn't ha-" 

A gloved hand covered your mouth. Mando was shutting you up effectively, and shook his head. 

"My creed was in shambles before today anyways." 

You did a double take. "It...what?" 

Mando sighed heavily. "I never told you what really happened during that time, when I gave Grogu away." 

And then he did. 

You felt for him. For his creed, his friends, his child. He had gone through all of that, and never faltered once. Your admiration for the Mandalorian only grew. He was stronger than he would ever know himself. 

When Mando finished his story, you were moved to tears. You sobbed quietly, and Mando reached out to wipe your tears. The stormtrooper helmet on his head tilted to the right ever so softly. 

"Din Djarin." 

You furrowed your brows. "What?" But then, even before he said it, it dawned on you and your heart began racing. 

"My name." 

Din was openly looking at you, and you felt like you were shrivelling up under his gaze. What did you say in this situation?

"Th...thank you?" you stuttered, and a soft chuckle was your answer. Din seemed to find it amusing that you didn't know how to react. You had been working with him for months now, thinking he was this cold, occasionally sarcastic man. But now your whole view of him had been turned upside down. 

"It's a habit only at this point." Din murmured, more to himself than to you. "I could have introduced myself with my name and face." 

You softly placed a hand on his biceps, and he jumped slightly. You jerked back, before settling your hand firmly. "You don't have to do anything. If your old way of life is more comfortable, so be it." 

Din tilted his head again. "You're kind." 

You laughed softly. "I'm kind? Everyone would say that." Din placed his own hand atop yours, still resting on his arm. 

"Not everyone. Trust me." 

The way he said it made you aware he knew from experience. 

"Well then, everyone should say that." you concluded, and turned around to take off the platings of your trooper armor. Behind you, Din seemed to be doing the same. Plating after plating hit the sand, until you were standing in only the black underclothes. 

You turned around, and froze like a Bantha in front of a Krayyt-Dragon. 

You looked into Din's eyes. 

Directly. 

He had taken his armor plating off alright, not even stopping at the helmet. It was resting by his feet, on the orange sand. You felt like someone had punched you in the gut. 

He was….stunning. He was not a traditional beauty by galactic standards, but his face had a distinct shape and sharp features that had you openly staring. Everything fit. His brown eyes were the cherry on top, warm and deep and woah. 

You fumbled for words and had almost caught yourself when a full, big smile formed on Din's face, and the air was knocked out of you again. 

"Surprised?" he said, sounding as nonchalant as ever, while his face spoke volumes. You realized that under the helmet, he had never needed to control his facial features, and didn't learn how to. He needed only his voice.

You nodded, like you did a lot today. "You're...hm. Not like I expected, but also exactly the way I did." You tried to voice your inner turmoil. The Mandalorian smiled again, more softly this time. You felt a strange fluttering in your stomach. 

It's not like you hadn't been attracted to him before, but now it was hitting you full force with the barrier between your faces removed. He felt like a real person now, more than before. And it didn't help that his face looked like...that. 

He was nervous, obviously. You had a feeling this had been a very spur-of-the-moment decision he was unsure about now. The right corner of his mouth was twitching, and his hands were fidgeting. 

You smiled reassuringly, albeit a bit shaky. "Don't worry, Din." This was your first time saying his name. It sounded right, now that there was no beskar or trooper helmet in front of his face. 

"Let's move." Din replied, dropping the last piece of armor into the sand and starting to walk into the dunes. He held his hand out as he passed you, and after a horribly long second you remembered the flash drive, pulled it out and dropped it into his hand. Carefully you avoided touching his hand. The butterflies in your stomach would have exploded. 

You followed the man into the open desert. You had a few hours to walk until you'd reach the spot where Karga and his men were waiting for you. In this time you fell into deep thought, about you and Din. 

You had met shortly after Din had given the child away and made it his mission to destroy the remainders of the empire. He and some lady named Bo-Katan had ritually fought for some Dark Saber, and she had won. You had a feeling that he had let her. Din had made it his mission to assure the child's safety from the backlines after that.. 

You were a former rebellion spy, having started at a very young age. Children are less suspicious after all. You and Din had met at a deserted imperial base you were both scouring for intel, and decided to work together. That was more than a half basic year ago now.

And now everything about your dynamic has changed in a matter of minutes. 

You walked silently, right behind him, your eyes periodically returning to the back of his head. What was he going to tell Karga at the meeting point? Did he know of Din not following his creed anymore? 

Slowly but surely you closed in on the rock formation that Karga was hiding his speeders behind. You looked at Din again, he hadn't even brought the trooper helmet with him. The Mandalorian was walking, almost proudly, and faced the meeting point. You hurried after his lengthening strides. 

"Mando!" Karga bellowed from the rocks, waving the two of you over. Din gave him the hand signal for 'Mission Success'. Karga didn't bat an eye at Din's exposed face, and pointed him to his armor resting on the sand. Din thanked him and started suiting up. You received your cloak and tunic from Karga, and quickly put them on. Finally your blaster was back at your hip. 

The next time you looked at Din, he was obscured by his beskar helmet again. A sad feeling shot through you. You had enjoyed having him opening up to you. 

"Let's go." Greef Karga mounted one of the three speeder bikes, and you and Din did the same. You had always preferred riding animals over bikes, but couldn't deny their easy and fast use.

You drove silently, only the motor howling echoing through the desert. Mos Arpa was not far now, the closest town with a mechanic. Din had left his new Razor Crest there. You arrived no 20 minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: attempted sexual assault

Din and Karga would always talk about the intel while your task was taking the leased speeders back to their owner, or whatever needed to be done that day. You suspected that Karga didn't like you. You couldn't tell if it was you personally, or if Karga didn't like women doing his jobs. Maybe both. That's why he didn't want you present. Little did he know Din always shared the job intel with you at the Crest. 

You thanked the old farmer that the bikes belonged to for his services and paid the fee, before returning to main street. You hadn't been told where Din and Karga were, so you decided to just make your way back to the mechanic. 

On your way there you noticed a few men following you. A sigh escaped you. This was common by now. Groups of horny men would follow you around and try to take advantage of you frequently. They just never thought you were capable of defending yourself. 

You were a lot more wary now, rounding corners quickly. Sometimes they tried exotic tactics of subduing you, or just brute strength. It was always something else. 

Today they had outdone themselves.

You entered a small alley, a shortcut to the mechanic. Suddenly a small metal object landed in front of your feet. You stared down at it for a second before a light beeping sound coming from it startled you. 

The object suddenly jumped and latched onto you, and immediately sent strong pulses of electricity through your body. You gargled and fell to your knees. The shocks were painful, making you heave and gasp. Seconds later the men were around you, circling you. 

Your nerves and muscles must have been temporarily paralyzed, you couldn't move an inch. Panic started spreading inside you, harsh and cold. This tactic was new. 

"Hey, doll." One of the men sneered. You stared up at him blankly, unable to move your facial features. His teeth were yellow. You tried to yell, but only a choked gasp came out of your mouth. The men laughed. Your sluggish brain tried to count them. Five, you thought. Yeah. Five. One of them was uglier than the next. 

Din. You felt the urge to cry well up as two of the men bent down to remove your tunic and cloak. They laughed about obscene jokes they told about you. What they'll do to you. You were trapped. You prayed that Din would come this way, or anyone else. 

The men had stripped you down to your linen undershirt and shorts. You were limp in their hands. Someone needed to get their disgusting method known for the future. Cold panic surged through you as they touched and manhandled you. You closed your eyes. You hoped all of your nerve endings were numbed. That way it would hurt less. 

A loud bang echoed through the alleyway. The men startled and turned around. 

"Let her go." 

If you could, you would have cried tears of relief. Din was standing in the arch spanning the small street. He had kicked over a trash can, and then his eyes found yours. A shiver ran through his body, made audible by his armor plates rattling against each other quietly. 

He didn't waste another second. His blaster went off five times in a row, and the five assaulters dropped dead on the spot. One of them fell right on top of you. 

Din was by your side in a single breath and pulled the heavy man away. He scooped you up in his arms. "What happened?" he sounded frantic. 

You couldn't speak yet and just whined. Against his beskar chestplate you felt incredibly small and exposed. 

"What is wrong?" Din asked frantically, slightly shaking you. You tried to reply, but only groaning came out of your mouth. 

Din took his helmet off, and the sight broke you. He looked dishevelled, panicked and worried. A small feeling of pride grew inside you, pride that you of all people made his face look so vulnerable. 

"Speak to me!" he hissed, slipping his glove off and grabbing your wrist to feel your pulse. His skin felt hot on yours. You whimpered again, angrily this time. Why didn't he get it? Din just stared at you with his mouth agape. 

You tried to move your fingers, and successfully tapped Din's wrist with your index finger. He almost jumped at that. "Yes?" You groaned again. 

Your whole body started tingling. You let out a surprised yelp. Din was still holding you close, worried to no end. Your nerves were kicking back in. Your tongue tingled, and you tried using it. 

"Nerves… paral... yze…." you choked out, and Din finally understood. He exhaled loudly, and relaxed his posture a little. "Metal...thing….floor…." you continued. Din nodded, his hair bobbing up and down. Cute.

"Ugly...bastards." you concluded. Din chuckled. "Yeah. Did they...uhm...do anything?" You knew what he meant. 

"Only….undress. I think." you reassured him. Din reached across your body with his gloved hand and picked the little metal ball up. It looked like some kind of latch-on bomb that had been modified with a taser unit. He pocketed it. Suddenly you were very aware of your state of undress again. 

"Din-" you rasped, and his head shot around to face you. Was it your imagination, or was his face a little red? 

"Clothes?" you asked quietly, jerking your head towards the scattered clothing on the ground. Din softly placed you down and surveyed what was left of them. 

"The cloak is fine. Everything else is torn up. Beyond repair." You sighed. Great. Now you had to buy new clothes again. Din walked back over and draped the cloak over you. He put his helmet and glove back on.

He picked you up easily, carrying you towards the mechanic. Your body was limp against Din. The thought of in whose arms you'd be now if he hadn't come by in time chilled you to the bone. You realized you hadn't even thanked him yet. Just as you wanted to open your mouth, Din spoke up himself. 

"When I saw you there…." he started, but drifted off. You felt his hands tremble against your skin. "I didn't know it was you at first. I thought it was some random village girl. Which would have been just as bad." Din continued. "But then I saw it was you, and couldn't help it." 

You tried to shoot him a questioning glance, but failed due to your eyebrows still being paralyzed. This was the second time he'd spoken so much at once to you, the other being earlier in the desert.

"I had to kill them." Din growled, almost sounding feral. 

You felt hot. His sudden protectiveness startled you. Or had he always been this way, and you hadn't noticed? You tried to search your slowly recovering brain for instances like this before, but couldn't find anything. 

"I couldn't stand the sight of you like that. I'm sorry if I scared you." Din finished, his helmet staring down at you. You managed to pull your mouth into a crooked smile. 

"Iss okay." Your speech was a bit slurred by your numb face. "Seen worse." Din shook his head. 

"You shouldn't have." 

With that sentence hovering between you, the mechanic's hut and the Crest came into sight. Din carried you inside the ship and placed you on his bunk. You felt the butterflies return. It was just closer than yours, you told yourself. That's all. 

"I'll be right back." Din stated, before making his way to the door. "Gotta pay the mechanic." You hummed in affirmation and he left you alone with your thoughts.

Everything felt like it was moving so fast. You finally had full control over your body again. And you felt all of it. Your heart was hammering in your chest. Less than a day ago, you hadn't known his name. You hadn't known his face, or his story. Now you knew more about him than you had ever dreamed you would. 

Your head was spinning. Involuntarily you tipped forward, slid off the bunk and dropped to your knees, gasping for air. Everything was tight all of a sudden, your chest especially. Tears hit the metal flooring of the Crest. You stared at them with wide eyes, gasping and shaking. 

The Crest's door opened with a hiss. Din saw you bent over on the floor, and with one swift movement he pushed the button to close the hull and rushed to your side. The beskar on his knees made a dull sound against the spot your tears had painted dark. 

"Hey." His voice was a light in the dark turmoil of your thoughts. 

Din shifted a little. "The shock catching up now?" You nodded, leaning closer to him but not quite making contact. Din caught on and placed a heavy hand on your back. You couldn't believe how easily this man was able to pull you back to yourself.

"Thought it would come earlier, actually." He said. "You never got away this close to..." 

You nodded, slowly getting your breathing under control again. "You… why are you so nice to me?" 

Din seemed taken aback. He didn't react for a painfully long second. Then he tilted his head slightly.

"I- ...what?" was his eloquent reply. 

You grimaced. "It's just...you never shared this much about yourself before. And now you suddenly shared so much, I don't know. It's confusing, Din. I- ..." At a loss for words, you stared up at him. Din didn't respond. You swallowed, and looked away. 

The silence became sickening. "I- I'm sorry." You closed your eyes. 

Din spoke up. His voice was hard and firm, but not cold. 

"You have nothing to apologize for." 

Your head snapped up, and you stared at him again. Din was taking off his helmet again, a gesture so strange and unusual to you. The hissing noise it made was almost comforting to you. 

"I knew I had to talk to you sooner or later. But I was...scared. So I pushed it off, further and further until it seemed strange to suddenly reveal myself like that. I thought you'd be taken aback. And I was right." 

He looked, quite frankly, like a kicked puppy. Your heart melted a little at the sight, and ached. You had never known how much worrying happens inside his head. 

"Din, it's alright. I was confused, but only because I worry for you. I was afraid you're uncomfortable, and pushing yourself to do things you don't like only for my sake. I don't want that." You placed a hand on his shoulder. And something happened that you didn't expect.

Din was turning red. His face was flushing with a very vibrant glow, visible even in the dim light. You almost gasped. Almost. 

"Thank you." His voice was as unwavering and rough as ever. "That...means...a lot." 

You smiled tearily. "I've come to care for you, buckethead. Despite the hard shell you put up. Of course I don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

Din actually had to look away now. He averted his eyes and stared at the ground, his face still flushed and probably very warm. You wondered if he knew what he looked like, or if he never associated feeling his face warm like that with blushing. His voice was a little shaky now, too. 

"You're too good. I know I always pushed feelings aside but my- my son Grogu taught me that sometimes they're good and helpful." He looked back into your eyes. Great, now you were blushing too. 

"The Din Djarin of days past would have asked you to bury your… ah… caring for me deep down, or more likely would have asked you to leave." You felt a cold knot in your stomach. It sounded harsh, but you knew he was absolutely, painfully honest. 

"But this Din Djarin will not." 

You knew something along these lines would come, but it still knocked the wind out of you. Din looked at you, his face open and vulnerable. 

"I don't know much about feelings, and caring. But I want to. Please stay." 

You were, for the second time today, moved to the brink of crying by this man's words. You smiled widely as a tear ran down the path another one had made a while before it. 

"Don't worry. I wouldn't want to do anything else."


End file.
